


Dean Finds Out

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Season 7 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's back from purgatory but secrets are everywhere. Dean discovers Sam's biggest secret and this is his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Finds Out

Sam was lying in a motel bed; there were no more tears to shed. Dean was gone, Bobby was dead, Kevin and Meg were both taken by Crowley, and Castiel was god knows where.

The angel had not answered any of his calls and Sam feared the worst.

He had never felt so alone, not even when Dean had gone to Hell.

Sam was considering his next move. It was so tempting to just run, just forget about hunting, and live a normal life. Sam could just imagine it: no fear of death, no constant moving around, living in an actual home, and a nice woman to go home to after a hard day at work. Sam practically salivated at the thought.

There was a sound of wings and Sam was instantly at attention. When his eyes landed on Castiel, he was over to the man in a flash, giving him a gigantic hug. He had never been so happy to see the angel in his life.

"Dean... H- He's gone." Sam felt tears cascading down his cheeks and sobbed as Castiel hesitantly put his arms around Sam. It felt so warm and nice.

"We will find him." Castiel murmured in Sam's ear.

Sam sniffled. "He's not dead?" Against his better judgment, he felt a stirring of hope.

Castiel straightened up, looking extremely uncomfortable with the touchy-feely situation. "I don't think so. But on the other hand, I don't know where he is, or even when he is."

Sam's eyes widened. "He could be in a different!" That was so not what he wanted to here.

Castiel shrugged. "Possibly, not much is known about the weapon used, especially since Leviathans were locked away so long ago."

Sam nodded. "And there's no way to hone in on him due the sigil on his chest." He stated, not asked.

Castiel nodded. "We must research and go about it the old-fashioned way unfortunately."

Feeling renewed due to having a purpose, a goal, Sam stopped crying. "Let's get started then. We are going to the library." Nodding at Castiel, he felt the angel grip his shoulders before they were gone, angel style.

~ SPN ~ SPN ~

Sam was antsy. Castiel had told him about some odd signs. It could be good news or bad news. They had made Rufus's cabin their home base and had just arrived.

Sam gripped his head. He really hated angel travel. It was convenient though.

As he went to open the door, it was opened from the inside. And Lo and Behold, Dean Winchester was standing in front of Sam, in all his glory.

Sam's breath caught in his throat while Castiel remained nonchalant, making Sam question whether he knew Dean was here, but then Sam was in Dean's arms, holding on for dear life.

Unfortunately the happy reunion was cut short when Dean did all of the normal tests. When Sam refused to perform the same tests on his older brother, Dean did them himself.

When Dean was satisfied that neither of them were demons, shape shifters, or Leviathans, Sam was pulled back into his brother's embrace.

After hugs where even Castiel was forced into one, the three of them settled down to talk. Well, Sam and Dean did at least. Castiel was fidgety. Sam smiled fondly at the angel.

"So you were in Purgatory this whole time?" Sam leaned back, resting his head on the couch.

"This whole year while Cas and I have been thinking about different time periods, you were fighting for your life against monsters and we did absolutely nothing to help."

"Sammy, relax. You didn't know where I was. And even if you did, I doubt there would have been much you could have done from your end. What's important to me is that you looked."

"How did you get out?"

Dean got this guilty look on his face, causing Sam to frown. "I found a way out, a portal made for humans since human souls don't belong in Purgatory. It wasn't easy to find, but it was there."

Sam continued to frown. "That's it? You just happened to stumble upon a portal that leads to the land of the living? Excuse me Dean, but that sounds really farfetched."

"Well, that's what happened." Dean crossed his arms and Sam knew he wouldn't get anymore out of Dean right at that time, at least not the truth.

~ SPN ~ SPN ~

Sam groaned as Castiel left marks on his abs. He was torn between pulling Castiel's head up so they could kiss and pushing Castiel's head down to his very prominent erection.

Castiel's motions became more frantic during preparation and eventual penetration. They kissed deeply, letting this tongues mingle as Castiel thrust in and out. Sam mewled in Castiel's mouth as a strong hand gripped his weeping cock.

"What the fuck!?"

Sam's eyes, which had drifted close as pressure built up in his cock, flew wide open at the exclamation. His eyes locked with Dean's and his brother turned tail and ran out.

Sam made a move to go after him, but Castiel's arms was like a steel cage, locking him in place and Castiel was too far gone in the pleasure to see Sam wanting to get away.

Then when Castiel struck that magic spot that made Sam see stars, Sam too forgot about his current dilemma.

It wasn't until they came down from their high that Sam remembered and he closed his eyes, wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from having sex with Castiel that particular night. He had known Dean would eventually find out, but he hadn't wanted it to be like this.

"You're distressed." Castiel whispered, playing with Sam's hair.

"Dean saw us." Sam stated in a very monotone voice.

"So?"

"So!?" Sam's eyes met Castiel's and he saw Castiel was genuinely perplexed about Sam's concern.

"Cas, there is nothing more mortifying that I can think of than my brother catching me in flagrante delicto. Not to mention the fact that you're a man." When Castiel opened his mouth to object, Sam amending, "I mean you're in a male vessel."

"I guess I can see why you might be embarrassed about being caught doing what the pizza man did," Sam rolled his eyes. "But why does it matter that my vessel is male?"

Sam thought about it, trying to figure out how to explain it in a why Castiel might understand. A lot of times, talking to Castiel was like talking to a child. "Some humans have a stigma about 2 males having... doing what the pizza man did. Actually, many of them use the bible to justify their beliefs. I myself never told Dean that I was bi-sexual." When Sam noticed Castiel's blank look, he explained, "Bi-sexual means I'm attracted to both men and women. Like I said, I never told Dean because there was never a reason for it. He seems cool with gays that we come across hunting, but I'm not sure how he's going to feel about his brother taking it up the ass. It's different to it just being some random stranger."

Castiel furrowed his brow. "You think he might have a problem with it?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, especially since things have been tense between us. And I know he's keeping a secret from me. What sucks is he wasn't even supposed to be back tonight. He ditches me for some personal business and then comes back early. Figures."

He unwraps himself from Castiel's sinewy body, throwing clothes on. When Sam jogs out of the motel, both Dean and the impala are gone and stay gone for the rest of the night.

~ SPN ~ SPN ~

Sam slept restlessly, worried about Dean. Even Castiel's calming presence wasn't enough. When Sam woke up, he was tired and irritable, and he took it out on poor Castiel, yelling until his voice was hoarse.

Sam felt guilty as soon as Castiel was gone. He would definitely have to make it up to his lover.

When the door opened, Sam didn't bother to stand or even look up. "We need to talk."

"Fine. How long have you two been fucking?" Dean questioned snidely, not missing a beat.

Sam ignored the tone. "We've been together for almost six months now. When we were looking for you, it was the first time Castiel and I spent any quality time together without you as a buffer. Things happened."

"Obviously." Dean snorted. "He turned you gay."

"No he didn't." Sam firmly rebuked. He softened his tone, knowing it was partly his own fault. The two of them should have had this conversation a long time ago. "When I was at Stanford, before I met Jess, I experimented. Most college students do. Long story short, I'm bisexual. I never told you because there's never been a reason to, at least until now."

"So you've been lying to me!?"

"No." Sam said, frowning. "I've been keeping a secret that has nothing to do with you. The only people my being bisexual affects is the people I choose to fuck. On the other hand, what secret have you been keeping since your return from Purgatory?"

Dean's face quickly lost the scowl and was replaced with a guilty expression. "Sam..."

"Yes?" Sam asked patiently.

A sound of wings filled the air and Sam smiled gently. "Cas." He stood up. "I'm sorry for earlier; you definitely didn't deserve my attitude."

"It's fine."

Sam felt saddened. Sometimes Castiel was just too agreeable. Sam deserved a scolding and it didn't look as if it was going to happen.

He pulled Castiel so he was sitting next to Sam on the bed. Maybe Sam was pushing their relationship in Dean's face, but his older brother had to face the facts and get over it

"Where were you last night Dean? You want honesty so be honest."

Dean nodded, looking uncomfortable as Castiel put an arm around Sam, pulling their bodies closer together. "Taking out a vampire's nest."

"Alone?" Sam asked, getting ready to yell at Dean for his stupidity.

Dean swallowed and looked as if he was bracing himself. "I was with a friend, Benny." Sam's eyebrows rose. "Benny helped me escape Purgatory; he's a vampire."

"You do remember we're hunters, right? We kill monsters, not befriend them."

"Look who's talking: Sam Winchester, the man who fucked the demonic bitch Ruby."

Sam crossed his arms. "You think you'd learn from my mistakes, not repeat history."

"Listen." Dean said, voice serious which caused Sam to stiffen on the bed. "Benny isn't killing people. If I thought he was, I'd take care of it."

"Do you have proof or are you going on his word alone?"

Dean's expression was answer enough. "Do you trust me?"

Sam's eyes met Castiel's "I want to, but—"

"You don't." Dean finished flatly. Things were silent for a moment. "Speaking of trust, how long will it take for you two stop fucking?"

Sam's fists clenched. "Cas, can you leave us alone?" Castiel looked as if he wanted to argue, but at Sam's plaintive face, Castiel disappeared. "Do you really have that much trouble with the idea that your brother likes it up the ass and vice versa?"

"No, but you seem to expect me to be a homophobic prick about it. I'm just giving you what you want."

"What? What I expect?"

Dean shrugged, going for nonchalant, but not quite succeeding. "Why else would you keep that part of your life a secret? You didn't trust me to be okay with it."

Sam nodded. "Fine, you made your point. It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I was afraid."

"Of what?"

Sam felt uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going. "Dean, you're going into chick flick moment territory." He cautioned.

Dean raised a very unimpressed eyebrow. "Don't distract me. What were you afraid of?"

Sam knew it was useless. When Dean had his mind made up about something, nothing could stand in his way. "I was afraid you'd be ashamed or embarrassed to have a fag as a brother. Dean, you have always been the most important person in my life. I've idolized you since I was kid. Even when I was away at Stanford, my adoration never quite curbed. I just got better at hiding it. The thought that you might be disgusted... it terrified me. I never had to tell you because I've only ever pursued females. Until Cas, there's never been a man that was worth the gamble."

Dean pulled Sam into a hug. "I don't care if you gay, straight, or anything like that. What bothers me is the only reason I know is because I caught you and Cas in the act, an image by the way that I'll never be able to wipe from my memory thank you very much.

"Payback for me seeing you and the twins. Now that was a disturbing sight."

Dean laughed. "Says you, but you're right. It's fair payback."

Sam sat up. "I feel like we haven't been brothers since you got back and I don't know how to fix it."

"It'll take time. I do have something I need to do right away though, something that will definitely help make us feel like brothers again."

"What?"

"Castiel, get your feathery ass back here this instant." Dean yelled, startling Sam.

"Yes?"

Sam and Dean both jumped at the fast answer.

Castiel was by the door.

Dean stood up to face the angel and Sam looked on scared. He wasn't sure who he was more scared for though.

"Are you just playing with Sammy's heart? If you are, you better walk away right now."

"I care about Sam. I'm not sure what the future may bring us, but right now I'm where I want to be."

"That's really cheesy Cas." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"It's the truth though."

"You hurt him; I'll kill you, angel or no angel. Do I make myself clear?"

Castiel looked confused which didn't surprise Sam, with his very little understanding of basic social concepts. "Yes?"

"Good." Dean clapped his hands. "Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about finding Kevin."

Sam wanted to discuss this Benny character more, but that could wait until another day. For the first time since Dean's return, he felt like he had a brother again. Not only that, a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders now that Dean knew the truth.


End file.
